<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the one where elnor and rios had a quick chat by Boldlynyooming (arka_r)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039305">the one where elnor and rios had a quick chat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Boldlynyooming'>Boldlynyooming (arka_r)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Picard Short Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Picard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Gen, Trans Elnor, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Boldlynyooming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elnor needed the EMH to replicate something for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Picard Short Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the one where elnor and rios had a quick chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tumblr prompt from perilsperil: Since you accept Angsty prompts you can do something with my Headcanon that Elnor is trans (ftm, has had the top surgery and hormones but not bottom surgery yet) and go wild. Ship or no ship. Your choice.</p><p>not quite angsty, but i Tried</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Silence did not exist aboard the ship, Elnor found out. There was always this constant hum of the engines reverberating through the walls. It kept him company at night, when he was alone with his thoughts. He wasn’t sure yet if he liked it or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Night time on board <em>La Sirena</em> was so quiet, safe for the aforementioned hum of the engines. Everyone had retired to their own room, leaving the ENH alone piloting the ship. Elnor decided he wouldn’t disturb the hologram and ventured toward the ship’s sickbay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um”, Elnor was unsure what to say, but he needed this. It had been a week since he last took it. He stood up straight and braced himself “Emergency Medical Hologram?” he called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hologram appeared in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is the nature of your medical emergency?” it— no, he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to replicate something”, Elnor answered. “It’s— it’s a form of hormone therapy. Androgen, specifically. Um, and Romulan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm”, the EMH hummed, but said nothing otherwise. Instead, he headed toward the replicator and produced a hypospray. “Here you go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you”, Elnor said, taking the hypospray, before pressing it to his neck. It hissed when activated and Elnor winced slightly at the slight numbness on the spot where he injected it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was about to dispose the hypospray into the recycle chute when he found Captain Rios standing on the galley, his eyes fixated him. Elnor fidgeted slightly under the Captain’s intense stare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did not know you’re awake”, Elnor said the first thing that crossed his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The captain’s gaze fell to the used hypospray on Elnor’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that for?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My hormone”, Elnor answered. “I forgot to bring any when I departed from Vashti.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh”, was all Captain Rios said. “I’ve always wondered about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About… what?” Elnor asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you know the Admiral told us he was going to find a Romulan warrior nun to help with our cause?” Captain Rios said. “We were all thinking if he would bring back a pretty chick. But then he came bringing you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elnor blinked, confused. “I— I don’t follow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were all thinking you’re trans, raised by warrior nuns before you decided to take gender change”, said Captain Rios. “At least me and Raffi did, don’t know about Agnes. And, well, no judgement there. You’ve been a good kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you?” Elnor didn’t quite know what to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it”, Captain Rios said, before leaving Elnor alone on the sickbay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was weird, Elnor thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But not exactly unpleasant.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm accepting prompts on <a href="https://boldlynyooming.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>